Extra Ops Walkthrough
This page is under construction. ' Unlocking Extra Ops' Some Extra Ops are only unlocked/activated upon clearing other ops. To unlock them all as quickly as possible, play them in this order: 14, 22, 67, 103, 32, 15, 8, 56, 90, 76, 42, 19, 95, 39, 35, 106, 112, 16, 33, 71, 21, 93, 86, 63, 74, 57, 59, 84, 40, 82, 60, 78, 36, 108, 34, 99, 116, 17, 101, 110, 43, 97, 118 , 23, 24, 105, 25, 70, 26, 27, 94, 44, 41, 77, 20, 89, 55, 79, 9, 66, 73, 107, 58, 61, 92, 62, 100, 64, 65, 87, 111, 45, 46, 102, 47, 48, 91, 49, 75, 50, 83, 37, 98, 104, 72, 85, 109, 96, 81, 113, 115, 117, 119, 68, 120. 1 to 20 * 001 Target Practice: No Limit All is self-explanatory here, invite up to four buddies at best. (Mission not ranked.) * 002 Target Practice: No Limit Same as 001, but located in the Kill House training course. (Mission not ranked.) * 003 Target Practice: Score Attack -''' Prepare a character with the M16A1, RK-47, or FAL. Launch the mission. This mission will likely require multiple retries throughout your campaign before you've honed the timing of the targets and your own aim ability (without aim assist). It makes for great practice however, and only becomes easier as you rank up rifles in both the R&D lab and on the field. Strive for 22,500 points for the S rank. * '''004 Target Practice: Time Attack Strive for hitting every target in the head, keep replaying the mission until you memorize target locations, and finish out before 2:00 for the S rank. * 005 Marksmanship Challenge: Marksmanship challenges are all about hitting every target in the head. You may literally run up to every target point-blank in this challenge and as long as all shots made were headshots, complete the challenge with time to spare. Play through once or twice to learn target locations, then reset the mission to go for real. 1:30s or less for S rank. * 006 Marksmanship Challenge: More taxing than mission 005, this time you have more targets and have to proceed hastily. Set your aim in the general location of your target's head, then gently nudge the reticule into the best shot. Crouch to get boathouse targets, roll from the roof to decrease exit time. 1:30s or less for S rank. *'007 Marksmanship Challange:' Two minutes, sixteen targets, and they're all in one long, curving line. A bit harder than 006, because this time you can't just sit on the roof. Learn the locations of your targets, then go for S rank. * 008 To Be Written ... * 009 To Be Written ... * 010 Fulton Recovery: Beginners, select Mission Prep and switch from Snake to one of your Combat Unit soldiers. Remove all items but the Fulton Sys. Equip the Mk.22 and Empty Mag. for emergency. Break past the compound fence, head directly left and straight forward. Stay crouched, tranquilize the guard over the prisoner, extract him and begin heading to the staircase due right. Enter the extraction square. This can literally take about 30s if you're focused. If you're spotted, tranq the witness or throw a magazine behind them. Completion awards the Solid Magazine (Book) Rank 1. *'011 Fulton Recover'y Recover all enemy soldiers. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Analyser, and the Surround indicator. Fulton ballons required. (Tanegashima Prefered) A mission less difficult than making cold cereal, this recovery should be your go-to choice early in the game when you need easy recruits fast. If you position yourself properly, you can get the man in the tower and the two directly below you without leaving the boat house. The third ground man is often behind something, so you have to go get him if you can not get a clear shot. This mission can take less than two minutes if you do it properly. You have six. Go nuts. *[012] Fulton Recovery Recover the POW. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Analyser, and the Surround indicator. Fulton ballons required. More of the same, you have four basic enemys to knock out, all of whom should be rank E soldiers, but this time, there is one rank D POW, and getting him out is your goal here. You have five minutes to KO the guards and airlift the POW, which should be more than enough time to pick up all five. * 013 To Be Written ... * 014 To Be Written ... * 015 To Be Written ... * 016 To Be Written ... * 017 To Be Written ... *'018 Target Demolition' Destroy the big yellow box. Recomended items are the MK.22, and the surround. C-4 Required. The same four guys from mission 011 are here, and this time, they are all rank D. That means they wear funny hats. You start out behind the guard tower, and you can see the object if you take two steps right. There's one man by the tower you start out behind, one by the turret, one guarding the box, and one behind the wood. You have five minutes again. more than enough time to drag all the bad guys to the lake and throw them in. * 019 To Be Written ... * 020 To Be Written ... 21 to 40 * 021 To Be Written ... * 022 To Be Written ... * 021 To Be Written ... * 022 To Be Written ... * 023 To Be Written ... * 024 To Be Written ... * 025 To Be Written ... * 026 To Be Written ... * 027 To Be Written ... *'028 Item Capture' Blow up yellow box, steal cheerios inside. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Surround indicator, and your favorite peace maker in case you get in trouble. C-4 required. The same as a demolition mission, Only this time, bits pop out of the explosion and you've gotta pick them up. Four rank D bad guys and two rank E's. Five minute time limit, but by now that should seem excessive to you. * 029 To Be Written ... *'030 Classified Document Retrieval' Pick up all the pieces of paper, stop littering. Recomended items are the MK.22, the Surround indicator, your favorite boomstick, and the Fulton ballons. You have Five peices of paper to pick up, and they are all over the place. One is right near where you start, inbetween a the thinds that Look un-nessasary but are good cover, one is near the South-west corner of the building, on the outside, Two are behind the gernadable gate, and two are in the east most area of the map. Four D and two E enemys, all of whom wear no hats. You've got eight minutes If my discription isn't good enough, so time is no object, and you can always go for that A/S Rank on the second try. * 031 To Be Written ... * 032 Classified Document Retrieval This is a timed mission. You need to recover six Confidential Documents. You spawn in Camino de Lava: Hillside. Hug the right side of the map and you will come across the first CD: the EZ Gun (LR) Design Specs. On the next map, Camino de Lava: Junction, the second CD is against the left side of the map. The third CD is in the Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Entrance near the break in the chain fence at the start of the map. There fourth is in the gap between the buildings to the left just before you enter the Mill. The fifth is in the Cafetal Aroma Encantado: Mill on the ground floor against the far wall as you enter. I haven't found the sixth yet ... * 033 To Be Written ... * 034 To Be Written ... * 035 To Be Written ... * 036 To Be Written ... * 037 To Be Written ... * 038 To Be Written ... * 039 To Be Written ... * 040 To Be Written ... 41 to- 80 * 041 To Be Written ... * 042 To Be Written ... * 043 To Be Written ... * 044 To Be Written ... * 045 To Be Written ... * 046 To Be Written ... * 047 To Be Written ... * 048 To Be Written ... * 049 To Be Written ... * 050 To Be Written ... *'051 Obstacle Demolition' There's a rock in the boss's way? Yay, free EXP. Recomended items are Tiger stripe cameo, (Nearly required, honestly.) the MK.22, the Surround-V2 or the Sonic Eye V2, and Folton ballons. C-4 Required. There's ten bad guys, and they're all kidden till you trip over em, so listen for the "Is somebody there?" 's, then tranq them. There are three areas you have to go through, and you may push that eight minutes if you end up hiding. But it's fairly straight-forward, and in the third area you plant the C4 right when you enter and blow it up in your face to continue. the exit point is on the other side. * 052 To Be Written ... * 053 To Be Written ... * 054 To Be Written ... * 055 To Be Written ... * 056 One Shot Hit the red barrel when the three guards and two kidnappers are bunched around it. * 057 Paparazzi. The commander is the guy doing squats on the jetty in the boathouse. Take a photo of him when he's squatting. * 058 To Be Written ... * 059 To Be Written ... * 060 To Be Written ... * 061 To Be Written ... * 062 To Be Written ... * 063 To Be Written ... * 064 To Be Written ... * 065 To Be Written ... * 066 To Be Written ... 067 Date With Paz ''' To get an S rank, you need a Paz Affinity score of 200 or more. This can be achieved by saying nice things to her and taking photos of her. '''Gear: Walkman (for nice background music), Camera, Love Box, Tuxedo Set your Co-Ops Comm messages to the following (sourced from the IGN guide: http://au.cheats.ign.com/ob2/068/965/965242.html#78365) * I'm with ya. * Follow me!(not required but she will go after you) * Peace! * Good! * Impressive. * Good to have you. * Good luck. * Thanks. * Sorry...I just... * Nice one! * I knew you had it in you!!(all versions) * Not bad! * Kept you waiting, huh? * Don't die on me. * I like it! * You can do this. Set the Walkman going then say those lines. Make sure you get a red heart from Paz for each one. If there's no response, repeat it. Then crouch, equip the camera and take a photo. Paz will pose for you. Un-equip then re-equip the camera and repeat. Keep repeating this sequence until she does the same pose again (i.e. no new poses). Finally, equip the love box. If seven red hearts float out from it, you've got yourself and S rank. If she says "What am I going to do with you?" while in the Love Box, you'll only get an A rank (190 Paz Affinity points). What's gone wrong? You didn't get a positive response for each of the 16 lines you said. Try repeating a few. It appears (I have not confirmed this) that if she says "I feel a little awkward" while you are taking photos of her, then you have amassed sufficient Paz Affinity points for an S rank. She will say the same thing while in the box. * 068 To Be Written ... *'069 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PA' The same as the story mission, you either blow up the commando's sweet ride, or you blow them up (or put them to sleep). When that's done, it's yours. There's nine bad guys, eight shock troops and one commander. Explosions are the easy way to go, but if you put them all to sleep, the un-damaged tank and nine soldiers are all yours. No time limit on this one, so you have time to line up shots and hide and run and all that fun stuff. * -- 80 To Be Written ... 81 to 129 * 081 To Be Written ... * 082 To Be Written ... * 083 To Be Written ... * 084 To Be Written ... * 085 To Be Written ... * 086 To Be Written ... * 087 To Be Written ... * 088 To Be Written ... * 089 To Be Written ... 090 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider ' The same map where you battled the LAV-Tye G. * '-- 102 To Be Written ... * 103 LAV-G Battle The same map where you battled the tank, and similar setup. Pound it with Carl Gustav and FIM-43. You should be able to clear it without resupplying. * -- 120 To Be Written ... '-- 128 (?) Monster Hunter Missions ' To Be Written ... Category:Extra Ops